If you hurt him
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: Após convencer o amigo Gregory Lestrade a morar com ele depois de seu divórcio conturbado, Mycroft Holmes recebe uma visita inesperada, que parece saber mais do que ele próprio sobre a delicada relação entre o detetive e o político. Sequência de "Holidays", Mystrade, pre-slash.


**IF YOU HURT HIM…**

\- Hey, Mycroft, você viu a minha carteira? - a voz de Gregory vinha da cozinha, onde ele tomava café em pé, junto ao balcão. Mycroft fechou o jornal e olhou em torno da sala. Em menos de uma semana que ele levara o Detetive Inspetor para sua casa, e já era possível notar sua presença no flat. Livros empilhados na mesinha lateral da poltrona que ele clamara como sua, DVDs espalhados descuidadamente sobre o aparelho, e… ali estava, a carteira do policial sobre a mesa de centro, embaixo de um arquivo de trabalho. Mycroft pegou-a e foi até a cozinha entregá-la.

\- Sinceramente, Gregory, eu sabia que você era desorganizado, mas não tinha noção da extensão do problema. - ele ficou apoiado no balcão enquanto Gregory lavava a xícara e colocava a carteira no bolso, fazendo uma careta para ele. - Tão maduro… - Mycroft murmurou, sorrindo. Gregory mostoru-lhe a língua.

\- Eu vou dar um pulo no pub com John hoje à noite; Sherlock está enlouquecendo o pobre coitado com a história da tal Mulher. - Mycroft inclinou a cabeça, pensativo.

\- O bom Doutor Watson é realmente um tanto ciumento, não é? - Gregory deu uma gargalhada, que fez Mycroft sentir-se aquecido dos pés à cabeça. - Eu me pergunto quanto tempo ele e meu irmão ainda vão ficar dançando em torno um do outro…

\- A vida inteira, se depender deles. - Gregory resmungou. - Bom, lá vou eu, impedir o crime e outras coisas. Se a Terceira Guerra for estourar, você me avisa? - ele brincou, vestindo o sobretudo.

\- Ligarei para você logo depois de ligar para a Rainha. - Mycroft respondeu, sério. Gregory riu e saiu, assobiando uma música do The Clash. O político ligou a chaleira e olhou para o relógio. Ainda tinha vinte minutos antes do carro vir buscá-lo; um luxo raro. Ele tomou seu chá com calma, deu uma última conferida em sua aparência no espelho (impecável, como de hábito) e desceu para aguardar Joshua na rua.

Ele desceu as escadas na frente do prédio repassando mentalmente sua agenda do dia, planejando algumas modificações, quando uma voz desconhecida arrancou-o de seus pensamentos.

\- Senhor Holmes. - ele virou-se em direção ao som, espantado e levemente aborrecido por ter sido surpreendido. Encostada na mureta do prédio vizinho, estava uma mulher de baixa estatura, com cabelos escuros cortados muito curtos, olhando-o através de um par de óculos de lentes escurecidas com olhos castanhos que Mycroft conhecia muito bem.

\- Nadine Lestrade. - ele retrucou, com um sorriso educado. A mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha, endireitando o corpo e aproximando-se, as mãos nos bolsos do enorme casaco preto que lhe engolfava completamente.

\- O senhor é bom mesmo. - ela respondeu, estendendo a mão. Mycroft apertou-a.

\- Você tem os olhos do seu pai. E, é claro, ele carrega uma foto da família na carteira, que nunca se cansa de mostrar. - ela soltou uma risada alta, e a semelhança com Gregory acentuou-se. Ainda que fosse pequena e tivesse traços mais arredondados, ela tinha muitas semelhanças com o pai; o mesmo sorriso infantil, a risada alta e até mesmo a voz grave.

\- Bom, o senhor saberia. Saberia, inclusive, da foto que ele guarda no quarto dele; e que possivelmente o senhor trouxe junto quando buscou as coisas dele, não? - a voz dela pareceu um tantinho mais fria, e Mycroft sentiu-se desconfortável. - O senhor poderia dispensar alguns minutos para conversar comigo, senhor Holmes?

\- Sem sombra de dúvidas. - Mycroft pegou o telefone e ligou para sua assistente - Anthea, por favor, atrase meus compromissos em uma hora; apareceu um assunto urgente que eu não tenho como adiar. Sim, peça à Joshua que venha dentro de 45 minutos. Sim, minha cara, é claro que haverá. - ele desligou o telefone com um suspiro exasperado. É claro que Anthea iria extrair alguma vantagem absurda dele em troca; mas não era como se sua assistente não merecesse. Ele voltou sua atenção para Nadine - Você gostaria de subir pára um chá? Ou talvez prefira ir até uma cafeteria?

\- No seu apartamento está ótimo, senhor Holmes. Prefiro ter um pouco de privacidade.

\- Muito bem. Mas me chame de Mycroft, por favor. - ele sinalizou para que Nadine o seguisse, e entrou no edifício, ignorando o olhar curioso do porteiro. Os dois subiram em silêncio até o flat.

\- Wow, belo lugar! - Nadine exclamou, ao entrar na sala de estar. - Um pouco amplo para uma pessoa só, não é mesmo? - Mycroft não respondeu, ocupando-se ao invés com o preparo do chá. O ritual deu-lhe tempo para organizar seus pensamentos. A primogênita de Gregory… o que, em nome dos céus, ela teria para conversar com ele? Ela estava visivelmente descontente com o fato de Mycroft ter forçado Gregory a se mudar, mas ela não estava ciente da gravidade da situação. O primeiro passo seria explicar-lhe porque tivera que tomar aquela atitude drástica.

O político foi para a sala de estar com a bandeja em mãos, e viu que Nadine já tirara o pesado casaco preto, largando-o descuidadamente sobre o encosto do sofá (pensamentos sobre maçãs que não caiam longe da árvore cruzaram sua mente). Ela trajava jeans escuros e um sueter vermelho de gola alta, com um paletó marrom de riscas por cima. Nos pés, coturnos claramente militares; não uma das imitações vendidas para o público geral, mas o robusto artigo genuíno. Sentada com as pernas cruzadas, de modo que o calcanhar esquerdo repousava no joelho direito, Nadine notou a direção do olhar de Mycroft e sorriu amplamente, enquanto ele pousava a bandeja sobre a mesa de centro e sentava-se ao lado dela no sofá.

\- São bacanas, não é? - ela falou, balançando o pé - Um amigo me deu de presente na faculdade. Nós costumávamos sair para acampar, fazer trilhas e todo o tipo de coisas. Quando ele se alistou, me deu o coturno para lembrar dele. - o sorriso tornou-se melancólico, e Mycroft viu uma sombra escurecer-lhe os olhos.

\- Eu sinto muito. - ele falou com delicadeza - Afeganistão ou Iraque?

\- Iraque. - ela respondeu, a voz trêmula. - Mossul, pra ser mais exata. - ela aceitou a xícara que Mycroft lhe estendia e tomou um gole, suspirando de prazer. - Oh, isso está divino, _merci_. - o político recostou-se, sentando-se levemente de lado, de forma a poder encará-la.

\- Confesso que fiquei surpreso de encontrá-la desta forma, Nadine. Deve ter sido difícil ficar esperando seu pai sair para a Yard neste frio. - ela deu uma risadinha.

\- Eu fiquei dentro do carro de tocaia. Quando tive certeza de que ele não iria voltar, fui esperá-lo na rua.

\- E como tinha tanta certeza de que eu sairia logo em seguida? - ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha - Eu poderia ter ficado trabalhando em casa. Aliás, eu poderia não estar em casa. Eu poderia não estar nem mesmo no país. - o sorriso de Nadine adquiriu um ar maldoso.

\- Eu estava disposta a esperar um longo tempo. - ela falou. - Além do mais, eu tinha certeza de que você estava em casa. - Mycroft encarou-a em silêncio e ela elaborou - Quando meu pai saiu, ele parou um momento para olhar para trás… e sorriu de uma maneira que eu conheço muito bem. - Mycroft queimou o céu da boca e a garganta ao tomar um gole apressado de chá para esconder sua surpresa e embaraço. Do que, em nome de Deus, esta mulher estava falando? - Você ficou um pouco vermelho, Mycroft. Tudo bem? - O político lutou internamente para recuperar o controle, e conseguiu responder num tom educado e distante.

\- Sim, é claro. Mas, por favor, Nadine, vamos ao ponto: por que você se deu a todo esse trabalho apenas para conversar a sós comigo? - Nadine plantou os pés no chão com força, largando a xícara sobre a mesa e inclinando-se, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

\- Eu… sei porque você fez isso. - ela falou, a cabeça baixa e o olhar fixo nas mãos entrelaçadas - Por que você forçou meu pai a se mudar para cá, onde você pode manter um olho nele com mais facilidade. E eu agradeço do fundo do coração. - ela respirou fundo e passou a mão nos cabelos, num gesto dolorosamente familiar para Mycroft - Eu tenho ideia do que estava passando pela mente do meu pai, porque a mesma coisa já passou pela minha mente certa vez. E eu agradeço aos deuses o fato de terem colocado você no caminho dele, Mycroft. - ela endireitou a postura e virou-se para Mycroft, o dedo em riste. - Mas eu juro sobre as águas do Estige: se vocês passarem mais cinco anos dançando em torno um do outro, sem fazer _nada_ , eu mesma mato os dois!

Mycroft olhou-a, os pensamentos completamente congelados, e piscou um par de vezes.

\- Perdão, como disse? - Nadine bufou e revirou os olhos.

\- Eve está fora do jogo. Ela já está fora há muito tempo, na verdade; apenas a teimosia e o maldito senso de honra do meu pai seguravam esse casamento. E desde que você começou a agir como um ser humano relativamente normal em relação a ele, deixando de lado os jogos de espião e o complexo de poder, bem… era visível, cada vez que ele falava sobre vocês, que ele tinha um grande carinho por você. Que ele _tem_ um grande carinho por você. E cada coisa nova que ele me contava, cada descrição de um de seus almoços ou jantares, sobre as vezes em que você o acudia em alguma emergência, ou sobre como você ficava grato por ele ter tirado Sherlock de alguma encrenca… eu não sou nenhum gênio, mas eu sei usar o cérebro que os deuses me deram. Coloquei as informações que eu tinha juntas, e elas começaram a formar uma imagem muito, _muito_ interessante.

\- É mesmo? - Mycroft conseguiu articular, ainda que ele sentisse como se seu coração fosse escapar pela boca a qualquer momento. Nadine riu, divertindo-se com o apuro evidente em que o político se encontrava.

\- Não está tão articulado agora, não é? Eu vou direto ao ponto, então. Eu sei que você gosta do meu pai. E quero saber o que você pretende fazer quanto a isso. - Mycroft olhou-a em silêncio por um momento, e fez uma tentativa de evasão.

\- Gregory é meu mais querido amigo, tem sido como um pai para Sherlock, e é um homem excepcional. É claro que eu gosto dele.

\- Não tente sair pela tangente, Mycroft Holmes! - e lá estava aquele dedo em riste novamente, balançando diante de seu rosto como se ele fosse um garotinho mal comportado levando uma bronca de sua mãe. - Você sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando. Eu tenho o dia inteiro para esperar você crescer um par de colhões e confessar. - ela relaxou contra o encosto do sofá e encarou-o, com aqueles olhos tão similares aos do pai. Mycroft aguentou o escrutínio por dois minutos inteiros, antes que sua vontade se quebrasse, o peso do segredo insuportável implorando para ser dividido com outra alma. Ele fechou os olhos e exalou.

\- Sim, Nadine, eu _gosto_ do seu pai. Eu me senti atraido por Gregory desde a primeira vez em que o encontrei.

\- Quando você o sequestrou? - Nadine interrompeu, sorrindo largamente. Mycroft estreitou os olhos.

\- Não foi um sequestro. Foi… uma manobra tática para que a conversa corresse de maneira favorável aos meus interesses. E eu não o mantive em cativeiro, não é mesmo?

\- Aaah, mas aposto que, quando bateu os olhos no _vieux_ , você quis trancá-lo em algum lugar. Com uma cama e um par de algemas. - Mycroft grunhiu e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, enquanto ouvia a gargalhada de Nadine - Desculpe, Mycroft, mas você parecia tão melancólico; eu só quis aliviar um pouco o clima. - ele ergueu o rosto e prosseguiu.

\- Ao longo dos anos, aquela atração inicial, ao invés de desvanecer, como eu esperava, apenas aumentou. E evoluiu para além do campo meramente físico. - ele respirou fundo e recostou-se no sofá. - Mas Gregory era um homem casado, ainda que claramente não fosse feliz. E eu nunca arruinaria um casamento. Então, se o que eu podia ter de Gregory era amizade e companheirismo… que fosse.

\- Mas o casamento do meu pai acabou. - Nadine falou - Ele finalmente se livrou daquela… mulher. Não há nada que impeça você de tomar uma atitude.

\- Eu… eu não sei se posso. - ele respondeu, em voz baixa. - Eu não quero ser ganancioso e arruinar o que temos em busca de algo mais… algo que pode estar apenas na minha cabeça.

\- Ah, pelo amor dos deuses, para um gênio você pode ser bem obtuso, não? - ela lançou as mãos ao ar, exasperada - Abra os olhos, Mycroft, e olhe _de verdade_. Tente observar a situação de fora. Porque, se você não der o primeiro passo, não sei se meu pái vai ter coragem para dar.

\- Eu… - ele começou, e se interrompeu. Seria real? Será que, contra todas as chances, ele poderia ter conquistado mais do que a amizade de Gregory? Mas ele não podia tomar uma decisão precipitada; ele não colocaria a perder seu relacionamento com o policial perseguindo o que poderia ser apenas uma ilusão, uma percepção equivocada nascida de suas próprias esperanças, de seus desejos… ele voltou a si com um estalar de dedos diante de seus olhos.

\- Acorde, Mycroft. - ele focou o olhar no rosto risonho de Nadine. - Estou vendo que você já está começando a raciocinar com mais clareza sobre o assunto. Ótimo. Meu trabalho aqui está concluído. - ela começou a erguer-se e, subitamente, sentou-se de novo. - Na verdade, tem mais uma coisa… - ela aproximou-se até que seu nariz quase encostasse no de Mycroft - Eu vim aqui para ajudar vocês e, de certa forma, dar a minha benção. Mas fique avisado: se você quebrar o coração do meu pai, se você algum dia o magoar… Governo Britânico ou não, Natalie e eu matamos você. _Savvy_? - ela ergueu-se e pegou o casaco do encosto do sofá, encaminhando-se para a porta sem mais uma palavra.

Mycroft ficou sentado no sofá, processando os acontecimentos em sua mente, até que seu Blackberry soou, avisando que o carro já chegara. Ele ergueu-se e viu, sobre a mesa de centro, um envelope verde, certamente deixado por Nadine. Ao abri-lo, não conseguiu segurar um sorriso. Aquilo _certamente_ compensava pela ameaça de morte.


End file.
